Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. One known fuel cell is the PEM (i.e., Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cell that includes a so-called MEA (“membrane-electrode-assembly”) comprising a thin, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having an anode on one face and a cathode on the opposite face. The anode and cathode typically comprise finely divided carbon particles, very finely divided catalytic particles supported on the internal and external surfaces of the carbon particles, and proton conductive material intermingled with the catalytic and carbon particles. The MEA is sandwiched between gas diffusion media layers and a pair of electrically conductive contact elements which serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode, which may contain appropriate channels and openings therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e. H2 and O2/air) over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode.
Bipolar PEM fuel cell stacks comprise a plurality of the MEAs stacked together in electrical series while being separated one from the next by such current collector contact elements, which are further impermeable separator elements, known as bipolar plates. The bipolar plate has two working surfaces, one confronting the anode of one cell and the other confronting the cathode on the next adjacent cell in the stack, and electrically conducts current between the adjacent cells. Contact elements at the ends of the stack contact only the end cells and are referred to as end plates.
Electrical contact elements are often constructed from electrically conductive metal materials. In an H2 and O2/air PEM fuel cell environment, the bipolar plates and other contact elements (e.g., end plates) are in constant contact with highly acidic solutions (pH 3-5) and operate in a highly oxidizing environment, being polarized to a maximum of about +1 V (vs. the normal hydrogen electrode). On the cathode side the contact elements are exposed to pressurized air, and on the anode side exposed to super atmospheric hydrogen. Unfortunately, many metals are susceptible to corrosion in the hostile PEM fuel cell environment, and contact elements made therefrom either dissolve (e.g., in the case of aluminum), or form highly electrically resistive, passivating oxide films on their surface (e.g., in the case of titanium or stainless steel) that increases the internal resistance of the fuel cell and reduces its performance. Further, maintaining electrical conductivity through the gas diffusion media to the contact elements is of great importance in maintaining the flow of electrical current from each fuel cell. Thus, there is a need to provide electrically conductive elements that maintain electrical conductivity, resist the fuel cell hostile environment, and improve overall operational efficiency of a fuel cell.